


Day 3 - Parasite

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 3 goretober, Death, Goretober, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Murder Mystery, Outer Space, Parasite - Freeform, Parasites, Polus (Among Us), Space Explorers, Tragedy, Two Impostors (Among Us), among us but using my ocs from another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Captain Cyan, an experienced adventurer for a government run organization called The Explorers, takes a crew of ten to the planet Polus to prepare their home base.With her are old friends and newbies to the program. She is aware of the risks that come with the job, but can she stand to the test when not one but two impostors sneak aboard?
Kudos: 2





	Day 3 - Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to convince myself not to post this here, then I saw there were already Among Us fics and thought “Why not?”
> 
> No joke though, I made myself cry with this, but I have an attachment to the characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I wake up on the ship and everything is normal. 

Just a nightmare I tell myself. It couldn’t have been real, that twisted creature.

To be safe, I check on my left. He’s still there, thank the stars. He gives me a little wave and I smile through my visor. His lime green suit is still so baggy on him. I reach a hand out to him, but turbulence starts. 

“Buckle up,” I yell, “We’re in for another wild ride!” 

He starts kicking his legs and watches out the windows. Stars go flying past us at high speeds. I will be forever grateful for this experience. Being an adventurer is something I had always dreamed of, and now he gets to do it with me.

I look out at the crew, my crew. I can see some of my best friends and most loyal partners. The seat to my right is empty. For a moment I frown, but it’s fine. He just couldn’t come... Family emergency. He was reluctant to let us go this time though.

I know what I’ve gotten myself into, however, I’ve been part of this exploration organization for 21 years now. I’ve risen the ranks and proved myself to be a worthy captain time and time again. My friends trust me with their lives, and hopefully each other as well. Currently, I am traveling with three new crew members and six of my original crew. With our experience of the Stella system and its inhabitants, we’re the perfect teachers.

Lime, Pink, and White are our newbies. That word always makes me laugh. Green, across from me, was the last to join my main crew and we still call him “Newbie.” Red has taken a liking to Pink and is holding his hand (his mother couldn’t join us for this mission unfortunately). Blue, who couldn’t come with us, is my husband. He saved my life on Vertanica after I rushed ahead of the crew during a base attack. I miss him. Yellow is quietly fiddling with her hands, and probably a little motion sick. She’s one of our scientists, the other is her best friend but he’s busy on a different base. Her older sister is Red. Brown is Green’s brother, they’re twins though they have polar opposite personalities. Brown also happens to be Blue’s best friend, and subsequently one of my closest pals. Black is reclining in her seat and watching space fly by. She’s always been the most daring and reckless of us, though today she seems rather stoic. Last but not least, White’s chaperone, Purple. Purple is my best friend, has been since childhood. When people told me I could never join the Explorers, she stood up for me and even dedicated her life to helping me get to where I am today. White was actually staying with me and Blue, my husband recommending him for this mission, so it’s not surprising Purple chose to take him on. As for me, I’m a bright Cyan! I’ve always loved the different blues from Indigo to Sky.

We’re all a pretty large range of ages. Brown and Green are the oldest at 43 years, I’m 39 myself this year, and little Lime next to me is 16. He’s been preparing for this day for years now and passed all his exams with flying colors. I finally managed to take his hand in mine and I feel him squeeze it. Joy fills me up.

His first adventure on an alien planet was mere hours ago. We touched down for a fuel break on Terra. It’s a planet covered in greenery and oceans. I took him out for a brief walk to see my favorite planet in all of Stella. 

...

We land on the volcanic pit of Polus. Lime nearly sprints out of the ship but I grab his collar. 

“Hey, hey! Do your key task first, silly,” I giggle. He facepalms his helmet and pulls out his keys.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Black walk away from everyone. That was strange. 

Soon enough, we devolve into chaos as everyone tries their keys at the same time. I back away with Lime to wait for my turn. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. 

“Are you excited?” I whisper into my mic. 

He nods and looks up at me. His cute little face peers through his visor. Round face and big green eye, the other is covered by long strawberry bangs. Lime’s eyes twinkle with his eagerness. I pat his helmet and return to the key port.

Brown still stands there fumbling with his keys. “Oh hey, Cap’n!” he quickly salutes when I walk up. 

“Hey,” I wave, “You need help?”

“Uh, no I got it... heheh...” he chuckles nervously. Him and Black were both acting strange. They’ll bring it up with me if there’s something wrong though, I know it.

“Alright then,” I smile and turn my key.

... 

Lime and I pass through the lab and medbay, looking for his tasks. We see yellow waiting for everyone’s samples to analyze. It’s important to investigate those because sometimes unidentified life can sneak onto missions. Though that usually means one of your friends isn’t your friend anymore... But that rarely actually happens! 

We say hello to Yellow, which startles her and she drops something. For a moment I panic, but then she gives us a thumbs up. Lime apologizes very politely and we move on.

He peeks into the telescope and I help him realign it. After, we begin to head towards the specimens room. As soon as we enter decontamination, Lime turns to me. “Captain!” and he gives a salute, “I, uh... have to pee.”

I giggle, “Okay, Lime. Can you hold it for a little while? Let’s do your specimens task first.” He nods and rubs the back of his helmet. He’s always had to go at the worst times.

Inside specimens, we see Red and Pink sorting the artifacts together. I gasp audibly and they both spin around. 

Red puts a hand on her hip, “Cyyyy! You scared me!” 

Pink holds a hand over his heart and takes a deep breath. I chuckle, embarrassed. “S-sorry about that. I just always get excited when I see the cool stuff we’ve found.”

“I know, I know,” she waves her hand. “So what task are you doing?” 

Pink resumes his task while we chat. I take Lime to the reactor buttons. “Right now, I’m following Lime and helping him with his tasks. I’ll do mine once he’s done.”

“Oh same! Pinky here is a little shy, unlike his loudmouth mother,” Red laughs.

“Should you talk about her like that in front of him?” I fold my arms.

Red flaps her hand again then hugs Pink. “It’s no problem! Pink here was just telling me a funny story about her!”

“Well, as long as it’s light-hearted I suppose,” I say plainly, not wanting to be a stick-in-the-mud like his mother.

Lime tugs on my sleeve, “Finished!”

... 

I stand outside the restroom while Lime goes. Green passes by me and gives a nod. Surprisingly, he hasn’t stopped for coffee yet. Normally, Newbie can’t go ten minutes in a new place without a cup. Maybe I just missed him.

Black comes by a few moments later, going the same direction as Green. She gave me a small wave, but left to quickly for me to respond. 

Some more time later, Purple and White passed by. 

“Purple!” I cheered. 

“Heya Cyan!” She brings White over to talk to me.

“So Kiddo, you enjoying the Explorer life so far?”

He sighs and folds his arms, “I’d probably enjoy it more if I wasn’t walking around with her. She’s no fun.”

“H-hey! That’s not true! I’m plenty of fun! You’re just trouble!” Purple defends herself.

I laugh. “I don’t know Purple, the kid takes after Blue. If he says you’re no fun the-Ouch!” Purple punches my arm, but I keep laughing. She eventually gives in and laughs a bit too. 

“All in all, this seems pretty easy so far,” White finally says, “Blue was right, I’m pretty great at this.” He puts his fists on his waist and looks proud. I pat his head, which irritates him, “Nice, Kiddo! I knew you’d love it.”

“I’m not a child Ms. Cyan!” he stamps his foot like an adult.

“Mhm, sure. And you can stop calling me Ms. Cyan, you’re one of us now!” I smile wide.

He flushes a bit, “O-okay... Cyan...”

Purple hooks an arm over his shoulders, “Thattaboy!” He protests as she proceeds to drag him off to his next task.

My smile fades almost immediately as I realize how long Lime had been in the bathroom. I knock loudly, “Lime? Are you okay?”

Before I push my way in, my tablet’s alarm goes off. Yellow was calling an emergency meeting.

...

In the meeting room, I got Lime back by my side. 

Black stood in the corner, observing. Green was slamming his hands on the table in rage at the news. Lime, Pink, and White were all quiet and nervous. 

“I-I don’t know wh-what you want me t-t-to say, Gr-Green!” Yellow shouted back, “I s-saw what I s-s-saw!”

I gulped.

“There’s an impostor among us.”

The silence wad thick and heavy as Black’s words seeped over us. An impostor has snuck into my crew. One of my friends could be gone, replaced by a shapeshifter with cruel intentions. I looked at each of them in turn and held Line close to me. 

“I-It’s not j-just one...” Yellow followed up with.

“What do you mean?” I tried not to panic.

“T-t-two... There’s two!” she hugged herself tightly.

Two of them? Two of us got replaced? How? When? Why wasn’t I able to stop this? I’m... I failed...

Lime hugs me tightly and buries himself into my chest. My heart twangs. I put everyone in this situation, so I need to fix it!

My head aches slightly, I must be tired from everything, not to mention stressed. 

“Aright everyone,” I speak up, “Before you all start pointing fingers, we have to trust each other or everyone will be suspicious. Let’s try to remain calm and get our work done because the impostors will try to undo our work.”

Everyone nods and I dismiss them. Purple and White stay together. Black follows Green out with Brown. Red and Pink head out together, Red holding the boy’s shoulders. Yellow stays behind with me and Lime.

“C-Captain?”

“Yes?” I’m almost absent-minded.

“Y-you look t-ti-tired... You sh-should lay down.”

I just nod. I tell Lime to do all of his tasks and to never be alone with only one person. My head was pounding now, if I don’t listen to Yellow I’ll be incapacitated. 

“Okay... I’ll be safe, promise,” he gives me a half-hearted smile and I nearly wince. 

I have to get him out of here.

...

I wake up to my tablet’s alarm again. Black’s reporting an emergency situation this time. I rush out of the ship to the office. I fear the worst has happened.

Yellow, Black, Red, Pink, Purple, White, Green... and Lime. I rush over to Lime and hug him.

But where was, “Brown?”

Black clenches her fist, then suddenly slams it into the office window. “One of the bastards killed him! Damnit!” she screams. Lime flinches in my arms.

Brown was... dead? I couldn’t stop the tears.

Images flashed in my mind: My first mission alongside Brown, eating dinners with the klutzy man, his bantering with his brother, how happy he looked as our best man... 

No. No no no! Brown! Nelson... no.

“Where was his body?” I eventually asked, not recognizing the calm in my own voice. Green and Black had both started flying off the handle, pointing fingers and making accusations, but they stopped when I spoke. I needed to get justice for Brown, my determination bled into my voice and then my form. I stood up straighter and approached the table

“Well?”

“He was by the O2 tree,” Black mumbled.

“We were just over there,” Purple spoke up, “We didn’t see anyone nearby.”

Green scoffed, “Maybe it’s the two of you. You both could have killed him... Killed my brother!”

Purple tapped a hand against her chest, “I would never! Besides, you saw me do weapons!”

“You could have faked it!”

“Calm down!” I shouted, “Let’s go one by one. Where were you last?”

“Pinky and I were still in specimens, there was a lot to sort through,” Red explained. Pink nodded quickly, holding onto Red. 

“I-I-I was l-looking at the s-samples again. T-trying to f-fi-figure out where the-they came from,” Yellow stammered. She was alone.

“I was looking for Green,” Black leaned against the window, “I lost track of him in the office and figured he went to O2. Then I found the body.” She was alone around the time of death most likely. Black has also been acting strange.

“Like Purple said, we were just in O2. We did the garbage shoot together and were heading towards electrical when Black came in from the south,” White told us. So they saw Black, but not Green.

“I was in Admin, I don’t know how Black possibly missed me,” Green folded his arms, “I saw where everyone was. There was one person on the ship (Captain Cyan), four in O2, one in electrical, three in specimens, and me in admin.”

Red stepped up, “Wait there were three in specimens? I didn’t see anyone.”

Lime looked up, “U-uhm... I had just walked in. I ran out when the alarm went off. I went around through the lab.” He was by himself? I suppose I did just say to not be alone with one person. But Yellow should have been in the lab...

“So who the hell killed Brown?” Black scowled.

I started sweating. There was someone in electrical, that was the next closest area to the O2 tree. They couldn’t have done it without walking by Purple and White though, unless they made a use of that.

“Before we decide that,” I started, “Does anyone know if those holes in the ground are big enough for a person to slip through?”

Green grunted angrily, “No way, they’re too jagged anyways. What does that have to do with whoever killed my brother?”

“A shapeshifter could get into those holes... no tunnels! They could use those almost like vents to sneak around the station!” I pointed up, hand on hip.

Everyone looked at me. “You think the impostor used the tunnels, Cyan?” Purple eventually said, “If that’s the case, then we need to keep an eye on those.”

I nod, “Exactly. Furthermore, there’s a tunnel between the tree and the security room.” I swallowed hard before my next statement. If I’m not one-hundred percent on this, we’re all in danger. “And someone was in electrical at the time of the murder.”

Red makes the connection. “No. No! It’s not her! My little sis couldn’t have! Sh-She was in lab!”

Black shakes her head, “Red you heard what Green said. There was no one in lab. Unless he’s lying of course.”

Yellow shakes her head, “N-no... what he s-s-said was consi-con-corr-correct.” She was terrified, I could tell. How could I condemn her? Surely there’s a reason she lied, right?

“Why would you lie about being in lab, Yellow?” White jumped on the line of questioning.

“I-“

“It has to be you!” Green hissed, “You’re small enough regardless to fit through those tunnels!”

“Hey! You just said no one could fir through those!” Red lashed back.

Pink gripped the front of his suit and out a hand on the wall. Was he alright?

Lime tightened his grip on me.

Yellow continued to stammer, trying to get her excuse out as Red and Green argued.

Black was seething at Yellow.

Purple and White were desperately trying to cut the argument short.

“HEY!” I yelled. “Everyone! Calm! Down! We are adults! We can handle this maturely and without going at each others throats. I don’t know if you all remember, but there are two impostors with us. If we argue like this, we’re playing right into their hands. So... Yellow?”

“I g-got curious about the t-t-tunnels... A-and it t-turns out I to-tot-totally fit too. As s-soon as I got to the o-other s-side, Black c-called in.”

Red nodded, “See? She just didn’t want us to think it was her!”

“It would have been easier if she had just told the truth in the first place,” White mumbled.

Pink continued to gasp in the background. That was right, his mother said he had a weak heart. This situation was definitely not ideal for him. All the stress and yelling... I have to solve this to get him to safety.

“Then... the only lead we have is that Black found the body,” Green slumped against a wall in defeat.

I looked down at my feet and saw Lime’s smaller one’s next to me. I pat his head again. He was so small for his age. 

“We’ll have to continue on then,” I say, “We don’t have enough information to incriminate anyone.” 

“But!” Green tried to protest.

“No, Green. I know, his killer is still around, but we can’t just... hurt an innocent person.”

He stayed where he was and put his head in his arms. I crouched down next to him. Everyone was dismissed to continue their tasks, but a tension hung thick over us. Lime waited for me for a moment, then sprung up straight and ran from the room. From the window, I saw him running to the ship. I put a hand on Green’s shoulder.

Suddenly, the base’s alarms go off. The seismic stabilizers are malfunctioning. I stand up quickly and sprint to the right one, near the lab. The impostors have gotten into our systems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I would love to hear your opinions, guesses for the impostors, and favorite characters :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
